


Arlington

by Taverl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Movie: Fight The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taverl/pseuds/Taverl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little speculation as to why Alexandria-dwelling Mulder asked the cab driver to go to Arlington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arlington

**Author's Note:**

> Written and first posted in 2003.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully don't belong to me. No money is being made on this. Honest.
> 
> ACKNOWLEDGMENTS: Cathy and Buffy for beta and ongoing encouragement.

Arlington  
by Octavian

He needed her.

He needed to shut out Kurtzweil's ramblings and escape his fine-tuned insanity. He needed to shake off the alcoholic haze that had done nothing to quiet the buzzing in his brain. He needed time and space to plan a way to combat the forces arrayed against him, trying to end his career.

"Arlington, please."

She was his safe haven. She never asked questions or pried for more information than he was willing to give. Her sympathetic eyes and quiet smile were always a comfort to him. As was the warmth of her body when he finally exhausted all his words and she took him into her bed and into herself. If only for a few hours, she allowed him to forget the madness that was his life and just...be.

As the cab pulled away from the curb, he tried to calm his thoughts, to focus on the night ahead and the anticipation of seeing her again. Even though it had been a while since he had shown up on her doorstep he knew she wouldn't turn him away. But he also knew her acceptance would change nothing. He would not find the answers in her understanding heart and silken limbs. They would not reverse the OPR committee's decision or determine if there was any truth to the old doctor's words.

He needed to find out whether Kurtzweil was honest or if he was just another in a long line of crackpot conspiracy theorists. He needed to do something instead of waiting around for the axe to fall. He needed to find the truth, and he knew he couldn't do it alone.

"On second thought, let's go to Georgetown."

He needed the only person he could trust.

"Let's go to Georgetown."

He needed *her*.

END


End file.
